Impossible
by Abricot-Lucky
Summary: Alors que les Gryffondors font la fête, Emily Harper se rend compte qu'elle est tombée sous le charme de l'inaccessible Sirius Black qui ne doit même pas savoir qu'elle existe.
1. Impossible

Ce texte répond à un concours sur Harry Potter selon ses fans. Mon pseudo dessus est "Lucky-Apricot" J'étais vraiment inspirée lorsque j'ai écris ce texte. J'ai du prendre une heure et demie pour l'écrire. J'ai vraiment essayé de me mettre à la place d'Emily, l'héroïne de ce texte. J'espère que mon texte va vous plaire. ^^

Gryffondor venait de gagner la coupe de Quidditch. C'était du délire, tout le monde faisait la fête. Tout le monde avait oublié Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, la guerre, les morts... Sirius Black venait d'ouvrir une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu, sous les éclats de rire de ses meilleurs amis. Ils finissaient leur septième année en beauté. J'étais heureuse pour eux. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur en vouloir de l'être autant.

C'était un tout autre jour pour moi. Assise dans un coin reculé de la salle commune, je les observais. De temps à autre, quelqu'un venait me voir pour me demander pourquoi je faisais la tête. Je détestais cette expression, faire la tête. Comme si je n'étais encore qu'une gamine de quatre ans. A ce moment-là, la tristesse m'envahissait. En fait, je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais des sentiments pour mon camarade de Gryffondor, Sirius Black. Et donc, à quel point j'étais banale. J'étais encore une de ces filles qui tombaient sous son charme.

Il était plus que mignon. Il était beau. Démesurement beau. Je me souvenais de toutes ces filles qui le suivaient et gloussaient derrière des étagères lorsqu'il allait à la bibliothèque. Je me souvenais les avoir trouvées idiotes. Désormais, j'en faisais parti. J'étais aussi idiote qu'elles.

Il devait me trouver inintéressante. En admettant qu'il sache qui j'étais bien sur. Et même s'il savait qui j'étais, j'étais sure qu'il ne daignerais même pas me jeter un semblant de regard. Je me sentais idiote, à le regarder, alors que lui se fichait éperdument de ma misérable petite vie. Je n'étais pas à tomber par terre. Je n'étais pas populaire, comme Lily Evans. Je ne faisais rire personne, en étant moi-même. Non, j'étais Emily Harper. La bonne copine. Rien de plus.

Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le contempler, à s'amuser avec ses amis. Il était tout simplement admirable. Avant même d'avoir des sentiments pour mon camarade de Gryffondor, j'admirais déjà l'amitié qui unissait les Maraudeurs, comme tout le monde les appelaient. Et plus particulièrement celle qu'il y avait entre James et lui. Elle était tout simplement indestructible. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

J'avais appris que Sirius avait quitté la maison de ses parents l'été de notre cinquième année, et qu'il était parti habiter chez James. Ils devaient désormais être encore plus proche qu'avant. Sirius était fidèle en amitié, comme ses compagnons. Il semblait attacher plus d'importance à ses amis qu'aux filles. Un bon nombre de filles espéraient qu'il les regardent. Rares étaient les filles avec qui il était sorti. Mais cela durait en général pas plus d'un mois. La plus longue relation qu'il avait eu avait duré trois mois.

C'était lui qui quittait la fille à chaque fois. Prétextant qu'il était beaucoup trop rebelle pour avoir une petite-amie. Il disait qu'à chaque fois qu'il en avait une, celle-ci voulait se l'approprier. Oui, Sirius Black était rebelle sur de nombreux points. Il avait mit fin a beaucoup d'idylle. Et je ne voulais pas faire partie de ces filles qui allaient pleurer dans les toilettes des filles, avec comme compagnie Mimi Geignarde. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui dire ce que je ressentais. Je savais déjà ce qu'il me répondrait. Il aurait un air gêné, et il s'excuserait. Rien de plus.

Il était brillant, intelligent et voudrait surement se battre contre Celui-Dont-On-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. Je me voyais déjà mariée, deux enfants ou trois, une maison peut être. Tel était ce qui m'attendait. La comparaison entre Sirius et moi serait dérisoire. Je n'étais même pas digne qu'il s'intéresse un jour à moi. Je ne serais jamais belle, drôle intelligente. Je ne le reverrais peut être jamais. L'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui était sans issue. Alors à quoi bon continuer de l'aimer si cela faisait aussi mal ? Comme disait le proverbe moldu:_Le coeur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore._

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ^^


	2. Une dernière fois

Ca y était. La locomotive était arrivée à destination. Dans quelques minutes, j'allais voir mes parents. On s'embrasserait puis on rentrerait à la maison. J'étais avec mes camarades de Gryffondors, celles qui avaient grandi avec moi durant ces sept années à Poudlard. Je me sentais mal. Triste. Nostalgique. Poudlard était terminé. Pour toujours et à jamais. J'allais commencer ma vie d'adulte, chercher un poste au Ministère de la Magie. J'allais aussi faire face à la peur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'était fini la protection d'Albus Dumbledore. Nous étions tous adultes et responsables désormais.

Je jetais un regard à travers la vitre du couloir du train. De nombreux parents faisaient déjà des signes de main à leur progéniture. Soudain, quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras. Je levai la tête pour savoir qui c'était. Mary McDonald. Nous n'étions pas tellement proche mais c'était peut être le fait qu'on allait peut être plus se revoir avant longtemps qui la rendait triste, elle aussi. Alors je n'étais pas seule dans ce cas-là. Je regrettais de ne m'être pas plus impliquée que cela dans mes relations avec mes camarades les derniers jours.

"Tu vas me manquer."me dit-elle, et elle me lâcha.

A côté, se dressait Lily Evans. Elle semble l'attendre, puis finalement lui dit qu'elle allait rejoindre James, son petit-ami. Et elle s'en alla, en lui expliquant avant de partir qu'elle l'attendrait devant la barrière 9 3/4. Quelle chance elle avait ! Elle sortait avec le garçon qu'elle aimait, James Potter. Et elle avait des amis qu'elle garderait sûrement après Poudlard.

"Toi aussi."je réponds.

Elle me souria. Un sourire triste, puis elle s'en alla à son tour. J'étais à présent seule, devant mon compartiment, la valise à la main. Au loin, je voyais Sirius Black. Mon coeur s'emballa. Il était en compagnie de Lily Evans, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Avant de sortir du train, il regarda une dernière fois son intérieur. Et à un moment donné, son regard s'était posé sur moi. Un bref instant. Un instant qui m'avait parut une éternité. Mes joues s'empourpèrent. Il avait fallu tout ce temps pour qu'il me regarde, pour qu'il me voit enfin ! La tête baissée, je m'avançais à mon tour. Lui, avait déjà tourné les talons. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher une larme. Je l'essuyais vite. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Pas maintenant.

Je me sentais une nouvelle fois idiote. Cet amour n'avait décidement ni queue ni tête. Je devais sourire. Sinon mes parents se douteraient de quelque chose et je voulais tout, sauf qu'on m'assaille de questions. Je descendais la marche. Je pouvais le voir s'en aller au loin. Et cela me faisait mal. Une nouvelle larme perla ma joue. Poudlard me permettait de le voir tous les jours, sans pour autant que l'on soient amis. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de Poudlard. C'était terminé. Je ne pourrais plus le voir. Il était beaucoup trop loin. Il devait sûrement avoir traversé la barrière du 9 3/4. Mes parents s'avançèrent vers moi. Ma mère me prit, comme je m'y attendais dans ses bras, en me demandant ce qu'il me prenait. Je souriais. Un sourire qui paraissait étrangement faux. Je venais de trouver une excuse.

"Poudlard va me manquer."


End file.
